The Coordination Core of the Center serves several straightforward functions. First, it establishes the scientific priorities and directions of the research through regular meetings of the Center's Executive Committee. Second, the Core will be responsible for administering the day-to-day activities of the Center. This includes the expenditure of funds for personnel, equipment, supplies, and miscellaneous expenses according to the, established budget. This also includes purchase of general supplies and maintenance of shared equipment. In addition, management of radioactivity ordering and waste disposal, hazardous waste storage and disposal, and related University requirements associated with Center research activities will be covered by the Core. Third, the Core will support visits to Dallas by members of the External Advisory Committee, and selected consultants, to meet with Center faculty and review the progress of the research programs. Fourth, the Core supports a member of the UT Southwestern faculty to provide overall statistical support to Center investigators. Fifth, the Core will construct and maintain a Center webpage to foster communication among Center investigators and with the scientific community and general public at large. Sixth, the Core is responsible, in collaboration with our various training programs, to ensure the safe and ethical conduct of research.